La nouvelle 'moi'
by Daek angel
Summary: Nao Zhang est la fille la plus populaire de l'école, et avec un style qui fait pâlir les mannequins. Quand une première année du nom de Natsuki lui demande de la relooker, elle acceptera, mais ce sera plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'imaginait. /!\PAS DE SHIZNAT/!\ Abandonné
1. Chapter 1

**_Oui ce n'est pas du ShizNat, et il n'y aura pas Shizuru dans cette ff, donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. L'anime ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

Nao Zhang était l'élève la plus populaire du lycée de Fuuka. Elle avait de nombreux fans sur twitter, facebook et autres réseaux sociaux. Et elle posait régulièrement dans des magazines de mode. Dans cette petite bourgade d'à peine un millier d'habitant à la ronde, tout le monde connaissait ce mannequin en devenir. Elle était la fierté du lieu, on connaissait leur île grâce à sa présence dans les grandes villes. Elle portait toujours avec elle une nouvelle tendance vestimentaire. On l'admirait de loin, elle avait avec elle et continuellement à ses côtés son fan club. Elle appréciait être au feu des projecteurs, elle voulait devenir mannequin professionnel, travailler dans le cinéma, et tout ce qui s'en rapportait.

Cependant, ayant un statut différent des autres, elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis, à part son manageur, mais pouvait-elle le nommer comme un ami, il avait le double de son âge, et ne pensait qu'à son image ? Dans cette école, personne ne lui parlait véritablement, ou alors c'était des sujets qui concernaient uniquement son métier. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de garçon, de l'école, des professeurs ou autres sujets. Et elle n'avait jamais eu une camarade qui la voyait autrement qu'une 'star'. À part ses couvertures de magazines, ou quelques publicités dont elle apparaissait. Personne n'osa lui parler ouvertement. Elle avait entendu de la bouche d'une de ses camarades alors que celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, qu'on ne la considère comme supérieure aux autres, qu'elle fût arrogante, et pas si belle que ça. N'importe qui pouvait se pavaner à moitié nue et sourire bêtement devant une caméra, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. C'état la douche froide pour la rousse, elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la jalouse, mais pas ces personnes qui se disaient ces admiratrices, elles n'avaient fait que profiter de sa 'gloire'. Au moins, elle savait la vérité face à leur engouement.

Alors qu'elle se rendit à sa séance de photo pour une marque de soda japonaise, une personne ne précipita en sa direction, elle n'eut le temps de se reculer, mais la personne s'arrêta à temps.

« Ouf…j'ai pu enfin te croiser Nao Zhang. C'est un honneur pour moi. Enchantée ! » Sourit une bluette qui se courba, son interlocutrice la regardait de haut en bas. L'inconnue portait des lunettes rondes, ses yeux étaient presque de la même teinte que les siens. Elle portait un vieux pull gris tout détendu au niveau de ses manches, et de la taille, elle avait dû à de nombreuses tirer dessus. Ses chaussures étaient grisonnantes, et les lacets dépassaient par l'usure. Quand à sa chevelure mi-courte, elle était presque en pétard avec tout les frisottis qui se battaient en duel dans les airs. Sa peau n'était pas non plus exempté de ce carnage, elle était grasse et rougissante à de point bien voyant de son visage. Elle se demandait qui était cette personne qui était un fashion faux pas ambulant. Une autre de ses admiratrices ? Non de ces menteuses qui voulaient profiter d'elle ? Bien entendu, elle avait une image à donner, alors elle se mit à sourire.

« Oh. Tu es une de mes fans ? Tu veux un autographe ? Ou poser avec moi pour une photo ? »

« Oh ?...euh…non…enfin…oui…mais…je…je t'admire depuis un moment ! Et j'aimerai que tu m'aides à me relooker ! Ce serait un honneur ! Si tu veux, je peux te payer en retour, ou même te rendre des services. » Le visage extrêmement rouge, la bluette qui visiblement à son uniforme blanc, était une première année, semblait très sérieuse dans ses paroles. Nao semblait croire qu'elle était honnête, mais les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

« Pourquoi tu m'admires ? Et pourquoi veux-tu que je te relooke et pas une personne d'autre ? » Nao n'avait pas ajouté volontairement la suite de sa pensée, mais si cette jeune femme lui disait les mêmes banalités que les autres, alors elle ne l'aiderait pas. Jamais.

« …je…tu…dois savoir que tu es belle, que tu attires le regard. Tu fais souvent des photographies provocantes, mais cependant très sexy. J'ai adoré cette photo que tu as faite lorsque tu étais tout en blanc, avec toute cette neige…tu étais si naturelle…innocente, celle que tu es vraiment…et cependant tu étais si triste…ça m'a bouleversé de voir ton sourire ainsi que regard….tu avais…je ne sais pas comment le dire…une peine en toi…ça m'a bouleversée, je me suis dit que tu étais extraordinaire, tu exprimais un sentiment qui m'a fait trembler… » La bluette se mit à sourire alors qu'elle continuait de rougir, et ses rougeurs redoublèrent quand son idole lui attrapa délicatement le menton pour ramener son regard vers le sien. Les émeraudes se percutèrent.

« Ok. Je vais changer ton apparence. Une dernière question, pourquoi veux-tu changer ? » La lycéenne se mit à déglutir et avoua :

« Pour me rapprocher de celle que j'aime…j'aimerai lui déclarer mon amour envers elle…mais je sais qu'elle ne me regardera même pas dans cette apparence, je suis une parmi tant d'autre et je le fais aussi pour moi-même, je n'apprécie pas mon apparence... » Nao appréciait cette réponse, elle sourit et tendit sa main :

« D'accord, tu as l'honneur de m'avoir comme styliste, et ce ne sera pas la peine de me payer, je le fais gratuitement. » Zhang se fit engouffrer dans une embrassade, elle se raidit aussitôt, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité avec qui que ce soit.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » Le mannequin repoussa loin d'elle sa nouvelle élève, et dit avant de partir vers sa voiture:

"Demain après midi, on ira chez toi."


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis content d'avoir des commentaires, surtout que ce n'est pas un ShizNat, faut bien changer, c'est comme l'amour, il y a le premier amour, mais on est pas toujours avec xD_

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

Natsuki était très nerveuse, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Nao s'invite chez elle. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser, car celle-ci était partie si vite après les cours. Et cela le faisait mal de dire, : 'non je ne veux pas que tu viennes, alors que tu as gracieusement acceptée de m'aider, et que tu es si occupée en dehors des cours'. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire tout cela. Alors la bluette attendit au même endroit que la veille, alors que la nervosité la gagna à grand pas. Elle observa à deux nombreuses l'heure, déjà dix minutes de retard. Et si sa camarade ne venait pas ? Et si ce qu'elle avait dit hier, n'était que des paroles en l'air ? Elle avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur la rousse, et pas des plus flatteurs, cependant elle ne croyait pas un mot. Nao n'était pas égoïste et égocentrique, menteuse, manipulatrice, qui couchait pour être célèbre. Non, elle était talentueuse et très belle pour se rabaisser à ses mensonges. Mais cette attente inquiéta Natsuki, et si le mannequin avait eu un accident ? Et puis elle la vit, remettant sa longue chevelure qui s'était prise dans le sens opposé du vent, elle portait des lunettes de soleil, qu'elle retira à l'encontre de la première année.

« Ah ! Désolée du retard, le professeur principal m'a retenu plus longuement après les cours, à propos de mes examens. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. »

« Non pas du tout ! Bonjour Nao-san ! » S'enthousiasma Natsuki, alors que son interlocutrice sourit, elle avait l'impression de voir un petit chien qui était heureux de voir son maitre, et lui faisait la fête. Elle retient un rire.

« Bonjour…euh…c'est quoi ton prénom, tu connais déjà le mien, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. » Natsuki rougit face à sa bouderie, elle ne s'était pas convenablement présentée. Elle avait honte de son impolitesse.

« Désolée. Je suis Natsuki Kuga, je suis en première année. »

« D'accord Natsuki, est-ce que tu aurais un téléphone portable. » La nommée fronça des sourcils, et chercha dans sa poche l'appareil, et le montra à Zhang qui roula des yeux. Même son téléphone était démodé, cela faisait vintage. Elle observa l'objet, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des touches, et surtout qu'il fallait appuyer plusieurs fois dessus pour simplement écrire une lettre. Vraiment elle avait du boulot avec cette fille. Elle chercha le répertoire, et cela l'ennuya déjà d'essayer d'écrire son prénom, elle se trompait car elle n'appuyer pas assez ou trop, et le pire c'était qu'elle ne devait qu'utiliser trois lettres.

« Est-ce que ce truc fonctionne ? Tu peux recevoir des appels ou sms ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors écrit mon numéro de téléphone, si un jour j'ai un empêchement, je t'enverrai un message pour te prévenir afin que tu n'attendes pas longtemps, et je peux aussi avoir des imprévus de dernières minutes, si je dois annuler, ce serait mieux que je le fasse par téléphone, d'accord ? Aussi ne donnes pas mon numéro, à personne, c'est mon numéro personnel. Peu de gens l'ont. Si on me harcèle d'un coup, je saurai la raison. » Kuga acquiesça vigoureusement, et se mit à sourire, elle nota le numéro, et fixa sa comparse aux émeraudes, qui ne semblait pas comprendre cette insistance.

« Quoi ? Il y a un souci ? »

« Non. Je suis heureuse, et j'avais raison, tu es quelqu'un de bien et gentil. » La rouquine soupira, elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Cette blunette était trop positive pour elle. Cela lui changea de son entourage habituel. C'était assez distrayant.

« Ok, je suis gentille, mais assez pressée par le temps. On prend ma voiture, tu me donneras l'adresse de chez toi afin qu'on y aille. » Et c'était ainsi que Zhang se dirigea vers le parking, à sa suite Natsuki.

* * *

Nao avait arrêté sa voiture, une mini cooper rouge décapotable. Kuga pensait que sa camarade aurait une Porsche, ou ce genre de voiture bien tape à l'œil et hors de prix. Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais le véhicule était bien et pratique pour se déplacer.

« Tu sais…on n'est pas obligé d'aller chez moi. » La conductrice n'écouta pas Natsuki et sortit de sa voiture, puis elle ouvrit la portière du côté passager, et celle-ci sortit en soupirant.

« On doit aller chez toi. C'est pour le relooking. Ça fait partie de mon aide. »

« Pourquoi ? » Insista la bluette qui était assez dubitative sur la question, néanmoins, elle était déjà devant le perron de sa modeste petite maison, qui se situait en banlieue.

« Parce que tu m'as choisi pour t'aider, alors arrête de poser des questions, et de te plaindre. Entrons, ou je m'en vais. »

« Non. Allons-y. » Kuga ouvrit la porte, et elle semblait nerveuse, elle inspecta derrière elle, pour voir si la rousse serait choquée de voir la petitesse de la maison, ou même si elle se moquerait, car elle était certaine que la jeune femme avait beaucoup d'argent et possédait une grande maison, bien décoré, mais rien. Nao n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper en détail du lieu, elle dit :

« C'est très chaleureux ici. » Cela prit de court Natsuki, qui sourit.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Proposa timidement la propriétaire des lieux.

« Non, merci. Peut-être plus tard. On va dans ta chambre. » Natsuki cligna des yeux, et secoua affirmativement la tête, bien que l'embarras ne cessât de jouer avec son estomac.

A l'étage supérieur, la louve soupira intérieurement, heureusement qu'elle avait fait le ménage dans sa chambre, cela était embarrassant que sa camarade voit la pagaille à l'intérieur. La rousse ne chercha pas à examiner la chambre, elle alla droit au but, ou plutôt de sa mission, vit un placard, elle demanda si les vêtements de Natsuki étaient à l'intérieur, celle-ci répondit que oui mais n'ayant le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, Zhang ouvrit la porte, puis elle se mit à hurler quand une montagne de vêtement dévala sur elle, et la noya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à ma sœur pour son aide sur la mode féminine ainsi qu'autres termes, je n'y connais rien du tout._

* * *

Nao se fut secourir rapidement par Natsuki qui retira tous les vêtements qui l'ensevelit. Elle vit l'air inquiet de la brune juste au-dessus de son visage.

« Nao ! Nao ! Ne meurs pas ! Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû mieux ranger, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ouvres mon placard. » La nommée ne put s'empêcher de rire. La situation était si absurde, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire écraser par des vêtements, elle qui adorait la mode, toutefois ; elle ne pensait pas se faire écrabouiller par celle-ci. Une chaussette était même dans son décolleté. Kuga se mit aussi à rire. La rousse sortit des vêtements, et vit dépité leur apparence. Il fallait faire le grand ménage. Des vieux jeans bleu ciel coupe droite, des pulls trop larges, des t-shirt délavés et unis, des chaussettes complètement usés, les culottes dont les fils élastiques se détachaient...quelle horreur… Kuga qui vit le regard dépité de sa camarade, cacha en vain ses sous-vêtements dans les poches de sa veste, ainsi que sous son lit.

« Juste une question…quand fut la dernière fois que tu as fait les magasins…non, je devrais dire quand as-tu achetée des vêtements ? » La louve le visage honteux, baragouina des mots que ne put comprendre la rousse.

« Quoi ? J'espère pas être déjà sourde à mon âge, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« 6 mois ! Peut-être plus, je ne sais plus. » Hurla presque la bluette. Zhang soupira, elle c'était il y a deux jours. Elle avait aimé un chapeau, et l'avait acheté par coup de cœur.

« D'accord. Donc, ton premier travail pour changer, c'est de trier tes vêtements, certains sont tellement vieux, que ça ne pourra jamais revenir à la mode. Et des personnes dans le besoin pourraient les utiliser, ils ne sont pas trop abimés. Aussi, les chaussettes, ainsi que culottes, tu les oublies, on les jette, hors de question que tu les gardes, ils sont horribles. Comment vas-tu faire avec ta petite amie quand vous serez seules en privée ? » Kuga ne semblait par percuter le sens de la phrase. La rousse se passa les mains devant son visage, ça allait être compliqué tout ça.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas me demander conseille pour le sexe entre femmes. C'est pas spécialement mon domaine. » Rouge écarlate, Natsuki hurla un 'non'. Sa camarade aux émeraudes se mit à rire. C'était vraiment marrant d'être avec cette lycéenne. Cela changeait de ses camarades de classe, ou même collègues mannequins, ou la jalousie était quotidien.

« Bon. Je peux voir quel maquillage, et produit de beauté tu utilises. Ainsi que les accessoires que tu portes, et je compte les montres, ainsi qu'élastique à cheveux. » Natsuki était embarrassée, et Nao soupira de nouveau…elle ne devait pas être à ce point surprise.

« Ok. Je sais que certaines personnes préfèrent être naturelles, et tout ça. Que le maquillage, ainsi que les produits pour la peau, c'est soi-disant mauvais à cause de tous les produits chimiques que les pharmaceutiques mettent dedans. Cependant, je travaille dans la beauté, et je sais qu'on doit prendre soin de sa peau sinon elle va s'abimer avec l'âge, et passer au botox, c'est pas super. On n'est pas obligé non plus de mettre une tonne sur soi pour être belle. » Le mannequin se leva et attrapa le visage de Kuga qui explosa par les rougeurs d'une si soudaine proximité.

« Tu as une peau très sèche, et atopique. Ça ne va pas s'améliorer si tu ne fais rien, et la partie T de ton visage est très grasse, il faudrait te faire un masque hydratant au moins deux fois par mois, et soigner tes rougeurs, ça doit tirer ta peau, ça ne te gratte pas ? » Questionna l'experte en beauté, alors que son élève ne fit que déglutir difficilement. Elle devait se sentir humilié de toutes ces remarques. Nao n'était pas le style à prendre des pincettes.

« Un…peu sur les…joues…ça me gêne… » Avoua Kuga qui baissa le regard, c'était si humiliant.

« C'est bien que tu me l'avoues, il n'y a rien de honteux de ne pas savoir tout ça, j'étais aussi dans ton cas. C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as appelé à l'aide, pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas te juger ou critiquer. Juste, il faudra prendre à l'écoute mes conseils, je parais un peu brusque et direct mais c'est pour ton bien. Aussi, je vais te faire une préparation avec des huiles que tu pourras tous les jours avant de dormir. Pour le maquillage, je pense que l'on verra plus tard, quand ta peau sera mieux. Les vêtements, je pense qu'on pourra aller demain faire les magasins. »

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine. » Nao mit son doigt sur les lèvres du louveteau apeurée, et elle glissa son doigt tout le long, alors que son interlocutrice resta immobile comme une statue.

« Il faudrait aussi que tu utilises un baume à lèvre. Tes lèvres sont très abimées. Je vois même une coupure. » Nao chercha dans sa poche, et trouva son baume à lèvre qu'elle avait reçu d'un sponsor. Elle en déposa sur les lèvres de Kuga qui ne bougea toujours pas. Zhang donna le tube à la louve qui le prit automatiquement dans sa main.

« Tu peux le garder, j'en ai d'autres. On se revoit demain. Je dois y aller. N'oublie pas de faire le tri dans tes vêtements, je vais vérifier. Et demain, on verra quel est ton style de vêtement. A demain. » La rousse s'en alla, alors que sa comparse s'écroula sur le sol, est-ce qu'elle venait de recevoir un baiser indirect ? Elle qui n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir demandé des conseils de modes à Nao, elle réalisa que cela allait ennuyer la rouquine, elle était une personne occupée. Ou était-ce ce pour se moquer d'elle qu'elle avait accepte son relookage ? Non, sa camarade n'était pas une peste comme le pensaient les autres. Elle n'allait pas écouter ces rumeurs absurdes…elle savait à quel point ça faisait mal…

Kuga reçut un message sur son téléphone portable, en parlant de la mannequin.

 **Hé, Nat' je suis vers chez toi. À tout de suite ;D.**

La louve soupira, elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle ne se trouvait pas laide mais pas non plus belle. Elle portait un vieux jean bleu foncé qu'elle avait depuis plus de trois ans, délavé avec le temps, un sous-pull gris dont les coutures des manches perdirent…elle tenta d'attacher cette sorte de crinière qu'était ses cheveux bleus. Elle tenta de les plaquer avec de l'eau.

Elle entendait la sonnette, elle se précipita vers le bas mais sa mère la devançait. La brunette s'écroulait sur les fesses, ça allait être humiliant. Elle n'avait invité personne à la maison…et si la rousse racontait sa demande ?

''Bonjour Madame Kuga. je suis Nao Zhang, une amie de votre fille Natsuki. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.'' Nao se courba poliment devant la propriétaire du domicile. ''Je vous ai apporté des macarons. Il vienne d'une boulangerie que j'affectionne.''

''Pas du tout, tu es la bienvenue. Qu'elle charmante jeune femme, en plus d'être belle, tu es respectueuse. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Nao, entre.'' La nommée se mit sourire poliment aux compliments . Elle vit Natsuki en haut de l'étage, bouche-bée et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. La louve rougit aussitôt.

''Natsuki, ta copine est là !' Arrête de dormir, tu vas encore être en retard, je ne supporte plus les mots de tes professeurs.'' La dénommée fit presque du toboggan aux hurlements de sa mère. Oui Saeko Kuga était loin d'être discrète.

''MAN !''

* * *

Nao était assise sur une chaise, devant un petit-déjeuner dont elle n'avait pas demandé, cependant, elle ne refusa pas le repas. Elle prit une gorgée de jus d'Orange et une pomme. Elle devait faire attention à sa ligne pour sa prochaine séance photo, elle devait être en maillot de bain pour un catalogue de vêtements.

''Je ne savais pas que Natsuki avait une amie aussi…belle que toi, je veux dire la manière dont tu t'habilles, tu pourrais devenir un modèle. Ça m'étonne que tu sois amie avec ma fille, vous êtes si différentes…''

''Je le suis, je veux dire mannequin et amie de Natsuki. L'apparence ne fait pas tout, j'aime sa compagnie, elle est différente des autres personnes que je côtoie, sincère et honnête. Je n'ai pas besoin de continuellement sourire avec elle, je peux être moi-même, c'est une bénédiction pour moi. J'ai de la chance qu'elle veuille être mon amie.'' Zhang sourit alors que Natsuki avait le regard baissée vers son bol de céréales, les pommettes bien colorées. Sa mère était ravie de la réponse donnée. Elle appréciait de plus en plus leur invitée.

''C'est un métier difficile et éphémère qu'être mannequin . La beauté ne dure pas longtemps. Tu vas continuer encore combien de temps ?''

''MAMAN!'' Natsuki fut embarrassée par l'interrogatoire. Voilà pourquoi elle n'invitait jamais personne ici…aussi, elle n'avait pas d'amis…une autre raison pour changer…

''Ce n'est rien Natsuki, beaucoup me pose la même question. Je suis devenue mannequin pour payer les soins de ma mère ainsi que les factures, peut-être que j'économiserai assez pour faire des études dans la mode. Créer des vêtements ou embellir une femme où une homme avec des vêtements simples ou chics serait un accomplissement pour moi.''

''Ta mère est malade ? C'est grave ? Et ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?''

''Maman, ça suffit ! Nao, viens !'' La brune se leva et attrape par le poignet sa camarade qui n'eût le temps de se lever, elle tomba directement dans les bras de Kuga qui implosait d'embarras. Saeko spectatrice de la scène ricana.

''Si je dérange, je peux vous laisser en privé.''

''Natsuki, je n'ai pas honte de raconter ma vie.'' La rousse souffla dans l'oreille de sa comparse qui ne cessait de rougir, à cause de la proximité ou des mots de sa mère, difficile à juger.

''Je sais mais nous sommes pressées.''

* * *

Natsuki ramenait Zhang vers sa chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

''Je suis désolée ma mère est trop curieuse…je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer cela…'' Nao sourit. Elle devait dire qu'elle aimait venir ainsi chez quelqu'un...comme si Natsuki était véritablement une amie...

''Ce n'est rien, tu as de la chance que ta mère se fasse autant de soucis pour toi, tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir.'' La brune soupira. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de la rouquine, elle la relâcha.

Nao s'approcha d'elle, sa main se posa au dessus de son oreille, Natsuki cessa de bouger et de respirer. Sa camarade aux jades venait de retirer une plume, provenant certainement de son oreiller.

''Donc pour qui cette envie de changer physiquement ?'' La brune rougit, elle ne sut que répondre.

''Je...c'est...''

''Je plaisante, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Alors voyons les vêtements que tu vas garder et donner.'' Kuga reprit son souffle après ce changement de sujet. Elle n'était pas encore prête à parler de la femme qu'elle aimait, pas tout de suite...


End file.
